It's a Fine Line
by blondie.xoxx
Summary: There is only a fine line between love and hate. So this is just a random story that's a bit about NaruSaku and a bit about SasuSaKu.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Naruto are best friends, they just don't know it. Naruto goes on a rampage trying to prank Sasuke.

It was a clear day in late spring where the morning sun shone in through the leaves of the trees above casting luminous shadows along the ground. The wind blew slightly, rustling the leaves and swaying the dark hair that hung across his face.

Walking with his hands in his pockets is Sasuke, travelling through the forest, about to begin some morning training.

_Look at him_, I thought. _Look at that face. He thinks he is so cool._

I leaped across to the next branch of the trees as silently as I could, staying far enough back not to be caught out.

I bounded further ahead, venturing a little closer to him; his even pace not changing, his eyes staring straight ahead. I peered at his face, examining it. The face that was determined to humiliate me, the face that I could never quite beat, never quite outsmart.

But that will change. I will make it change. I felt determination burning up inside of me. Now is my chance to take him by surprise and finally beat him, a chance to show off my strength.

_Hehe, I've got you now, Sasuke!_

This will get someone to notice me, like Sakura-chan. I imagined just for a second Sakura's proud smile when I overpower Sasuke.

'Oi, idiot,' came a monotonous voice from below.

My head shot up, taken by surprise, my balance lost.

'Argh!' I shouted as I fell from the branch was perched upon, landing flat on my face. 'Ow ...'

'How nice of you to finally show yourself,' Sasuke said, still staring straight ahead at his path.

I felt my face stinging, but I launched myself up.

'What are you doing here, loser?'I asked, hands on my hips my voice raised.

'Don't try pull that with me,' he said with a sharp tone in his quiet voice, turning to face me. 'I am on my way to train. You on the other hand have been foolishly following me since I left.'

He turned forward once more and continued walking.

I took a breath, getting ready to explode my excuses. I will not let arrogant idiots like him talk to me like he is better than me.

'Hey!' I screamed taking a few steps forward. 'I was going to train by the creek when you got in my way!'

'Don't try deny it. You started crouched behind rocks and trees, then moved to the treetops on my right side but switched to my left side after we passed the bridge. Besides, the creek is that way.' He said with his back to me, sticking out his right hand. Sasuke let out a breath, looking extremely bored and kept on walking.

My face fell. I let out a sigh and my shoulders slouched.

_Stupid know-it-all thinks ... thinks he knows everything!_

'You weren't planning on fighting me were you?' he asked, called back over his shoulder, sounding very unenthused. 'I thought you'd be sick of losing by now.'

'You idiot!' I shouted chasing him a few steps further. 'I didn't lose! I was going easy on you anyway!'

Sasuke stopped with is hands in his pockets. He turned to look at me, still with no expression but his eyes glared into mine.

'I understand how you must be feeling. It _is_ hard to accept defeat.'

Then he turned around and continued walking once more.

'Oi! You moron! You should feel lucky that you haven't had all of the FUTURE HOKAGE's powers released on you!'

He paused where he was, with his back to me again and asked in a dull voice, 'Are you saying you want to fight me?'

I hesitated. Of _course I want to fight you, idiot! I want to fight you so I can kick your ass!_

'No,' I said in a quieter voice. I need surprise on my side to fight. 'I actually came here to tell you Sakura-chan is looking for you.'

'Hm,' he said and kept walking.

'Is that all you have to say?' I shouted. 'I followed you all the way out here for you to say "hm"?'

'I will see her at breakfast,' he said as he walked further ahead, getting smaller in the distance.

I turned to leave, but glanced back over my shoulder to see his shadow disappear into the forest.

'I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With my hands in my pockets, I walked through the forest on my way to have breakfast. I stared at the ground just ahead of me as I walked, feeling accomplished and a little stronger after training.

As the trees cleared I saw a figure in the distance, sitting on the concrete stairs, her long pink hair hanging off her back. That figure was Sakura.

'Sasuke!' She exclaimed as she saw me, jumping to her feet.

I gave a small nod.

This was not Sakura. Sakura always, and I mean always, calls me Sasuke-_kun_. As I looked closer other things weren't right, her eyes were blue, not green and her hair was a darker shade than usual. I was so obvious. I don't know how I didn't notice it sooner.

_Naruto._

I couldn't quite see why Naruto was bothered to transform himself into Sakura. He goes to such extreme lengths for no particular reason.

'Sasuke, would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me tonight?' She asked batting her eyelashes. God, Naruto is a bad actor. Could he possibly choose another place other than Ramen?

I let out a sigh, 'No.'

Sakura's face sank into a frown. 'Oh. What a shame. Rejection is sooo painful.' She taunted in an attempt to be upset.

This is such a waste of my time. Why does Naruto do these pointless things? Like following me this morning, not even to fight me but to tell me ... I see. Sakura was just an excuse. He must have wanted to surprise me, but when I found him he chickened out. I don't blame him, surprise is the only way he has a hope of defeating me, good thing I never let my guard down. So he used Sakura as an excuse and now is being Sakura to follow out his excuse. How lame.

I was about to walk on by when I stopped. Why not have some fun with this? Naruto was being foolish, so why not mess around with him.

'Well, on second thoughts, it has been ages since I have had a nice dinner out. And I would love to have someone to share it with.' I said giving Sakura a small smile.

'You what?' Sakura asked suddenly, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'What do you say you meet me there at 7 o'clock?' I asked sweetly.

'7 o'clock? Meet you there? Me and you?' She whimpered. Naruto's tone changed quickly, realising he should be excited. 'That's great.'

I walked inside suppressing a laugh. I can't wait to see Naruto flip out.

_This is going to be fun. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There I was staring in the mirror, but it wasn't my blonde haired reflection staring back at me, it was the pink haired image of Sakura.

I let out a sigh, my face in what felt like a permanent frown. What was I supposed to do? Tonight was my date with Sasuke. Man, it sounds so wrong. Well, its Sakura's date, but ... I'm going instead of her. That doesn't sound any better.

I banged my head against the wall twice. What the hell did I get myself into? Why did I have to ask him on date? Not that I was asking him, it was just an excuse. And what else would Sakura say to Sasuke? Why did he have to say yes? Why? Stupid Sasuke.

I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall three more times, my pink hair hanging in front of my face. The sound of the door opening, startled me, and I opened my eyes just in time to see the pink hair of Sakura poking through the door. In a puff of smoke I turned back into my short blonde haired self.

Sakura stood with her hands on her hips.

She obviously saw the smoke as I changed into myself again as she raised her eyebrows at me.

'What were you doing?' She asked doubtfully.

I gave a laugh and scratched the back of my neck.

'Nothing.' I said smiling widely.

Sakura glared at me. That's when I had the idea.

_I'll get Sakura to go on the date with Sasuke!_ I thought. _It was perfect. Then I won't have to go and Sasuke will never know. Sakura will say yes because she has a small crush on Sasuke as I have done very well to pick up on. And Sasuke will simply end it the next day because he hates Sakura, well, he hates people in general, but Sakura in particular. Maybe its just girls he hates? But wait he hates me ... and I hate him more. But if Sasuke hates people and girls and Sakura then why is he going on a date with her? _

That was when I realised. _Sasuke does like Sakura and has been pretending not to. Then Sakura likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes Sakura. And then if they go on a date they'll fall in love and be boyfriend and girlfriend and get married. No. I can't let Sakura-chan be with Sasuke. She belongs with me._

So I was back on my date ... Sakura's date ... our date ... ok the date with Sasuke.

'Naruto? Are you even listening to me?' Sakura screamed. I returned my focus to a very angry looking Sakura just in time to see her bringing her fist down onto my head. I went to move but I wasn't fast enough and instantly felt an aching pain.

'Ow, ow, ow!' I shouted.

'That will teach you not to listen to me. Now don't make me come back up here?' She said before storming out.

Rubbing my hand on the lump that had formed on my head, I went downstairs and closed the door behind me. Transforming into Sakura once more I headed to Ichiraku Ramen with only one thought on my mind.

_Kill me now._


End file.
